


Whispers

by The_white_black_Rabbit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_white_black_Rabbit/pseuds/The_white_black_Rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot describing how Eren feels about Levi and how his life has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything so I'm sorry if it's crappy or has misktakes and if Eren is OOC. 
> 
> The song is Whispers by Dave Baxter.

Eren waited until most people had gone to sleep before he came out of the cold, damp, dark basement where he slept. He opened the door quietly, his bare feet making no noise as he step out of the room and silently closed the door. He smiled as the moon coming through the window lit up the way to the room he wished to go to. He knew he had to be quiet and careful not to get caught. Even though most people would be asleep by now he knew Levi and Erwin would still be up for a few hours yet, but it was okay so long as he got to that room without any fuss of noise he wouldn't be heard unless they walked straight passed the room. He was lucky he didn't walk into anyone on the way there. He pushed the heavy oak door open, the room was warm, but had a think layer of dust over everything but the piano and seat near it. He walked over and ran his hand over the chipped glazing of the wooden cover hiding the perfect white and black key underneath it. With gentleness he didn't know he possessed he pushed the lid up showing the perfect keys underneath it.

Eren smiled and sat down on the seat close enough to play it in comfort. He taped a few carefully and closed his eyes at the feel of the hard, and smooth ivory under his fingertips. He hummed a tune quietly before he played it, at first he started just humming along with it before he began to sing very quietly. He began to think as he always did when he came here. Mainly about Levi

 

_”This one comes and this one goes”_

 

His first thought was a sad one, his mother had died and gone, but in her death left the desire to kill every titan thus making him join the survey corps and met Levi. Levi brought a new sense of hope into his life...that they wasn't all going to die out there because he was living proof if you was good enough you would survive

 

_“So here we are across the road”_

 

His second thought wasn’t any better, it was about Petra and the others, how Levi had this darker, emptier look in his eyes when they died. Eren understood then they were on different levels completely then, he would never see the world like Levi did and….. in all honesty, he was grateful for that. They were so alike yet so different, stood on opposite sides of the world

 

_”In whispers, in whispers”_

_”You say let it go, let it go home”_

 

Eren remembered the wind howling loudly that night once they got home. He wanted to comfort Levi he really did but he knew, it wouldn’t be welcomed. He swore he heard their voices in the wind though...they told him the same as everyone else… ‘let it go..let us go’ So he did and waited for Levi to do the same.

 

_”Taking all our time we rode”_

 

Eren’s next thought was much happier. He was walking through the woods with Levi on the horses. He remember the way Levi’s eyes seemed a little lighter as he told the other about where he lived and happy memories. He remember the light catching Levi’s hair making it shine brightly and the way it bounced of his skin in small gems making him seems so…..out of reach...and so breakable. It was something he never forgot

 

_”Through the town where we grew old”_

Eren smiled he decided he wanted to take not just Armin to see the lands made of ice and waters so big you couldn't see over them, but Levi as well. He wanted to stay on a beach, whatever it was...it sounded nice, and grow old with Levi….well as old as he could being 15 years younger than him

 

_”Our stories and pictures”_

_”Oh, we let them go, let them go home”_

 

Eren decided he would take all the photos he had of everyone to the ocean and let them go. So they could be free, the badges and everything would be set free there. They could then see the world as well

 

_”Oh, I have seen your beauty grow”_

 

Eren remember meeting Levi, he smiled as he thought about how their relationship changed. From a weapon and the one looking after him, to comrades, friends and maybe even family. Eren’s heart hurt when he wished they could be more, but Levi would never feel that way about him

 

_”Where all this fade, you shine and glow”_

 

Eren sighed he knew Levi was a different person outside of work and after hours. He was much nicer when he didn’t have to follow order and commands. He thought about watching the sunset with him and how just like back on them horses it made him seem happier and his eyes lighter

 

_”Our love will be legend”_

 

Tears built up in his eyes when it dawned on him, Levi would never like him like that. He was just a brat… too young to understand everything Eren sighed softly. He would give hi life to save the other as well.

  
  


_"If we let it go, let it go home.”_

  
Eren decided he would just behave from now on and cut Levi some slack, because he would never be his to hold or look after. So he would let Levi go.


End file.
